Mavie Versus
Mavie Versus "Diego Brando? Oh, You mean only the greatest person who ever lived?" -Mavie Versus Mavie Versus, A Witch who was burn multiple times due to her appearing throughout numerous times in history, (and the youngest Demi-God out of the Brando Fellowship) Plays a minor antagonistic Role within the Fan-Made Jojo Part, Bloodiest Vendetta. She used to be an ancient British Priestess, but was called out as a witch after she was caught transforming one of her mass into a zombie. She was then burned, numerous times. This developed her somewhat sadistic nature. The fire rendered her somewhat weak for years, as she is a Sub-Vampire, a fusion of Vampires and Sub-Human. This fusion creates an intense, intense weakness to any form of light, not just the sun's rays. This makes her incredibly weak to someone like Kirenia Josei, as their abilities are focused mainly on light. Despite her hardship, she still manages to be one of the strongest Demi-Gods, with her incredibly strong Stand, Lady Evil. She envies one of the Yakuza Members, Chin Kanwaku for her outstanding beauty, despite being 180 years old. She attempts to kill her, but fails. She regains her chance during the gang war sparked in the series. Abilities See Lady Evil Zombie/Vampire Creation: '''The User can Create Zombies From Living people, or dead bodies. In order to transform a person into a vampire, you must give a sample of Vampire Extract (Blood or some sort of Sample) To a body. If this technique is perfected, they can also create other vampires with this technique. '''Enhanced Senses: This enhances the user's senses. The strength of these senses are adjustable by the user. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: The user can shoot high pressurized fluid Jets from their eyes, which are strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. High-Level Regen: The body of the user is able to live even having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate, and the body parts can also reattach themselves. Vampires also have the natural ability to control their detached body parts. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling the user to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the ripple by freezing the blood in the ripple user's body. Fusion: The User has the ability to Graft parts of different organisms together. This ability is displayed in the series when Dio Makes Animal / Human Hybrid Zombies as pets, and later grafting his head on the decapitated body of Jonathan Joestar. Flesh Buds: '''The user's cells can spawn the flesh buds. Inserting these flesh buds into the brains of living beings will control them. If someone tries to remove the spore other than the user, the spore will grow tentacles in an attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. '''Hypnosis: '''The user is able to hypnotize people. '''Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Enhanced Sense of Smell: She has an incredibly enhanced sense of smell which can be toned to smell certain things, seemingly like a bloodhound. She is able to smell things up to a Mile away, and can memorize the scent even after she has found the object she was looking for. Digging: '''She can dig through concrete, and can "Dig" through the dirt at about 60 Miles Per hour. When she "Digs" She is actually repelling the dirt away from her body from in front of her, and behind her, leaving no evidence of "Digging" When she digs. All dirt that was repelled will return to where they were after Digging. '''Stone Spit: '''She can spit up stones, shooting them out like bullets. They can rain from the size of bullets to the size of tennis balls, but the bigger the bullet, the less ammo they will hold. She can also carve rocks within her mouth, as she has a razor sharp tongue. '''Razor Tongue: '''Her tongue is razor sharp, and can be used to slice, or cut things she chooses. She can always soften her tongue and disguise it, but all subhuman tongues have a greenish-hue, meaning they are able to be told apart by people who know of their race. '''Stand Abilities Crying Shout: '''The user can charge up kinetic energy within themselves, which is transferred to them via moving objects or people. The user can then disperse this energy through a wave that emits from his hands, feet, or disperse it in a wide space around themselves. they can also Potential Energy via touch. Meaning that they can drain all the energy from an enemy planning an attack, making it difficult to attack them. '''Freeze You Where You Stand: '''The user can drain any enemy from the user, leaving them motionless. The only way they will be able to move again is if they gain energy from consumption, or if the user decides to give it back to them, via painful blast. '''Personality Mavie is quite sadistic, often enjoying when she drains her enemies of energy. She often will stomp on defeated enemies, proclaiming her victory. Due to her immense strength, she will sometimes not even use her stand to battle enemies, as she believes she doesn't need it. She will find an emotional weakness in an enemy, and will taunt them to the point of mental destruction.